The present disclosure relates to a relay apparatus, a recording medium storing a program for a relay apparatus, an information processing method and an information processing system
Generally, a communication apparatus that uploads an electronic file of a read image to a server or a communication apparatus that prints an electronic file downloaded from a server has been known.
Meanwhile, in recent years, an electronic file storing service has been spread which can store an electronic file in a data server on a network prepared by a service provider. For example, Picasa (registered trademark) web album, flickr (registered trademark) may be exemplified. A user may upload a desired electronic file to the electronic file storing server or download a desired electronic file from the electronic file storing server with a personal computer having a web browser. When downloading image data from the electronic file storing server to the personal computer, the user can select a size of an image to be formed by the image data and then download the image data. Most of the electronic file storing services release independent APIs (Application Program Interfaces). The other providers can use the same to provide users with a new service in cooperation with the electronic file storing services.